Field of the Invention
This invention relates to masonry guides used in the brick laying and in a process for laying internal brick walls.
Description of Prior Art
The use of masonry guides for alignment of successive courses of brick are well known.
The use of the existing masonry guides and methods for laying internal brick walls generally are not operative. My masonry guide clip can be used for laying internal brick walls especially those with internal corners. The clip has a retainer leg which can engage an expendable furring strip, an extension leg having an elongated slot which is used for attaching a guide line and for visual alignment of the clip on guide marks on the furring strip. The guide line is formed by tying a clip on each end on the guide line which is generally a heavy duty string.
Our invention also comprises a method particularly for laying internal brick wall which meets another internal brick wall to form a corner or meet another wall to form an internal corner.